Ribbons
by arillovesyou22
Summary: We tend to forget the littlest things in life, when there staring at us. Waiting. Robbie -Cat One Shot! Future fic


**This is my first real one-shot, and my first Victorious fic. So please be nice. I hope this is fluffy enough for all the fluff lovers. **

Cat sighed. Her hard work for the audition didn't succeed. In fact, Mary's talent was so outstanding Cat was better know as the under-understudy. After a long 7 hours of acting exercises, dance routines and vocal lessons, all the poor girl wanted to do was sleep.

Arriving at the small apartment in downtown Hollywood, Cat Valentine dropped her heavy bag off her shoulder and let gravity take its place, as it dropped to the tiled floor with a loud thud. Her feet dragged towards the kitchen as she grabbed a glass of orange juice as she did every time after work. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

But there was something. A small red velvet ribbon was tied around the glass or juice. Confused, Cat pulled the aqua from the fridge, and untied the ribbon. Falling from the ribbon was a small note:

_Cat,_

_You're home from work, and you stumble upon this glass. _

_Did you know you picked up this habit since senior year of Hollywood Arts, when I would invite you over an we'd drink orange juice after every meal? Even dinner! _

_Find me or not, the surprise will be shocking. _

_Robbie-_

Cat grinned at the text. Even she didn't remember that. After Cat chugged the juice, she made it her goal to find Robbie. He was obviously playing with her, making her work hard before he'd scare her to the point where she'd pee her pants.

As he entered their room, she spotted yet another ribbon. Yet, this one was tied around her black straighter. Carefully, Cat untied the ribbon and watched as yet another note fall to the carpeted floor.

_Cat,_

_You're home from work, and you stubble upon this straighter. _

_Did you know that preciously one week from now will be our anniversary of the day you burned you finger with your straightener? You cried for hours until I got home and I kissed the pain away?_

_Robbie-_

Cat giggled. She remembers that day. It was also the day that Robbie got his promotion from his job working as a journalist. He was good at getting gossip, and in Hollywood was the most attracted gossip hot-spot.

Cat picked up the ribbon off the floor, and scanned the room for any extra clues. It was then she found the red velvet ribbon. It was tied around a small bear that laid on her bed. She carefully untied it, and giggled at the thought:

_Cat,_

_You're home from work, and you stubble upon this bear._

_Did you know that Beck won this for you at the fair because you were the only one who didn't win anything? And that Jade was so mad that she threaten Mr. Bear she'll rip its furry head off? Did you know how much pain I was feeling at the way you smiled at him? _

_Robbie-_

Cat frowned. Robbie was never one to admit he's jealous, no less be so romantic and sending her on a scavenger hunt. It did mean a lot for Beck to win her the bear. She was feeling momentarily left out of the group for they all had prizes to brag about, while she walked empty handed.

It wasn't like she didn't like Beck. In fact, she had a bit of a crush on him since Jade began to date him. But what kind of friend would steel away another friends boyfriend? Then she met Robbie. She never had a problem with him. But, his puppet, Rex, was horrible to her to the point where she ignored Robbie for a whole week.

Cat then moved to the bathroom, and searched the white room. There she found a red velvet ribbon hugging his tooth brush.

_Cat,_

_You're home from work, and you stumble upon this toothbrush._

_Did you know that when we were twelve we had a sleepover and you forgot your Hello Kitty toothbrush so you used mine? I never used it since, and I've always kept it only because I know your lips have met it._

_Robbie-_

She didn't even recall having a sleepover with Robbie, no less using his toothbrush. But it was sweet the way he remembered all these little things about them. It almost made her want to keep reading the little things in her life that made her so happy. She missed those times terribly.

But as Cat was thinking about her past her vision caught the mirror. Only she wasn't looking at herself, she saw a little red velvet ribbon tapped to the mirror. Grinning, she peeled it off and watched as the note feel into the sink.

_Cat, _

_You're home from work, when you stumble upon this mirror._

_Did you know that you're the most beautiful girl to walk this planet? And that your face could bring a smile to mine anytime? _

Cat looked up, and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were filled with tears. But as she looked at herself, she saw Robbie kneeling in the reflection. Turning, she was speechless.

"Robbie-" she began. But stopped once she saw he was holding up a ring and tied around it was a small red velvet ribbon. Grabbing the ribbon, she watched as a small note feel:

_Cat,_

_You're home from work, when you stubble upon this ring. _

_Did you know I wanted to ask you this since the moment I saw you? That ever since I grew the nerve to ask you out I was always so nervous to see you? That because you were so gorgeous I find it hard to see you loving me? _

_Robbie-_

"Cat Valentine, will you marry me?"

Cat smiled, but as she tried to respond her voice wouldn't listen. Instead she nodded, jumping up and down like a school girl after her first date with her dream guy. Robbie stood, and Cat jumped on him with so much force he almost stumbled backwards. Catching her, he could feel her warm tears sinking in his polo shirt.

And with that, they both knew that the littlest things could mean the biggest.

**Review if you wish! :)**


End file.
